The rise of Nyx
by Jaque Forever
Summary: Two years after the battle against Sailor Galaxia, Usagi and Mamoru are happily planning their wedding. However, a new enemy appears: Nyx, the goddess of night. The sailors find themselves one more time forced to fight to protect the planet. But will they be able to defeat the goddess?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.

**Timeline:**Two years after the last battle against Sailor Galaxia.

**Summary**_:_Two years after the battle against Sailor Galaxia, Usagi and Mamoru are happily planning their wedding. However, a new enemy appears: Nyx, the goddess of night. The sailors find themselves one more time forced to fight to protect the planet. But will they be able to defeat the goddess?

**The new enemy**

Two years after the last battle, Usagi tried to live a normal life with her family and friends. She was very happy these last days: she was planning her wedding with Mamoru.

"Beautiful", Ami said to her, seeing her in the white dress she would wearing in the ceremony.

"I agree", her mother said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Usagi smiled at herself in a mirror, she felt the happiest woman in the world.

And she could never anticipate that a new fight was about to begin.

Far away from the city, a black drop almost imperceptibly fell from heaven. Gradually, it gowned and metamorphosed into a human body. Suddenly black wings spread out of her back.

Nyx, the goddess of the night, finally was free.

She smiled looking around her.

The Earth, the blue marble, the only one she wanted to rule.

She knew exactly what to do. She went to a cave to make a ritual. She injured her own arm and drops of her blood fell on the floor:

_Ancient forces come to me_

_ And bring my warriors here_

_ Ancient forces bring them here_

_ I want my warriors with me_

And suddenly, three woman in red costumes appeared in the cave:

"My queen!", they knelt before Nyx.

Mamoru Chiba was in his apartment, when he was seized by a strange feeling. Something was wrong. _It was as if... as if the Earth..._

_Everything was quiet for so long! No battles, no crazy enemies trying to destroy the Earth. Nothing. They lived two years in peace and now he had this feeling._ He knew that peace wouldn't last and that new enemies would come. _But why just now?_

Suddenly, Mamoru heard the rumble of a thunder. When he looked out of the window, he felt that the Earth was in danger. A torrential rain was falling on the city. A black smoke seemed to cut the sky in half.

Mamoru decided not to waste time and called Usagi and the other girls.

Ami, Makoto, Minako, Usagi and Mamoru went to Raye's temple.

"There's something wrong here. I can feel it", he said to them.

"You're right. I hate it, but I can feel the danger, I feel a new enemy", Raye said sadly.

All of them looked at each other briefly.

The peace was gone.

"And what we should do?", Ami asked.

Usagi closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before put her hands on Ami's shoulder: "Now, we fight!".

Mamoru smiled proudly of her: "We need to search for this enemy", he said firmly.

They agreed with him and broke through the streets. Now they were Sailor Moon , Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus and Tuxedo Mask.

They took about forty minutes to find her. Nyx.

"Who are you?", Sailor Moon asked to the woman with black wings.

"Me? I'm Nyx! The new queen of this planet", she replied, looking strength to Tuxedo Mask. "You... You're the guardian of this planet, don't you?", her tone of voice was terrifying. "Of course you are! I can feel it...". An evil grin sprang from her lips and she went gone.

As she disappeared, the rain ceased completely.

The sailors tried to understand the whole situation. But Usagi just cared about Mamoru: "As guardian of the Earth, you knew that something was wrong... And Nyx could feel who you are".

Mamoru looked at her and understood her fears: "Everything is gonna be ok, don't worry", he closed his eyes and hugged her fondly, trying to believe in his own words.


	2. The blood of the guardian

**A/N: **Thank you very much for the reviews. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter *_*

**The blood of the guardian**

Far away from Tokyo, Nyx stood her palace of black crystal.

"We'll need to fight to control the Earth. I could feel the great power emanating from that sailors; they will certainly rise up against us", she said full of anger in her voice.

"Yes, my queen", one of the ladies in red replied.

"Anyway, we don't need to worry about find the only one who is the guardian of this planet. He came to us and his blood will be very useful", Nyx said with a nasty smile.

The three ladies in red knell before her. They were Dolor, the lady of pain and suffering; the Shadow Princess, the lady of destruction; and Fury, the incarnation of the hate.

"And what we should do about him, my queen?", Fury asked.

"I need him here... His blood is precious... Bring him to me", Nyx ordered and the ladies smiled.

In Tokyo, the night came and the landscape was beautiful. Usagi, Mamoru, Raye and Makoto decided to go out to eat something and relax. Ami, as always, needed to stay home to study for her final exams; and Minako had a date, with her new boyfriend.

"We'll need to fight again...", Makoto remarked, full of sadness in her eyes. She was just enjoying her new life, a life free of crazy enemies.

"I need to confess that I am tired", Usagi said, rolling her eyes.

"There's nothing new about that. You're always tired", Raye grinned;

"What are you saying, huh?", Usagi felt offended.

"I'm saying that you always complain too much", Raye explained.

Makoto and Mamoru looked at each other in disbelief. Usagi and Raye were the best friends, but they were always fighting like two silly childs.

"Please, girls...", Makotu rubbed her forehead.

"You're too boring, do you know that?", Usagi taunted Raye.

Raye frowned: "And you are lazy, you just think about eat and sleep!".

Usagi's jaw dropped: "I hate you!".

"Please, girls... Stop...", Makotu tried to calm them down one more time.

In vain...

Usagi and Raye ignored her and continued their quarrel. Mamoru rolled his eyes and left the cafeteria to get some fresh air. He loved Usagi too much, but it was hard to him see it, especially now with this enigmatic new enemy in their lives.

From the inside of the cafeteria, none of the girls noticed the green smoke around him. Mamoru just realized the enemy when was too late. He felt the tip of a dagger against his neck: "Shhh... If you say something, your blood will spill right here, right now", the Shadow Princess warned him. She wrapped Mamoru in her cape and they disappeared.


	3. Vanished

**A/N: **Thank you for your reviews, follows and favorites *_*

Don't worry, Neptune, Saturn, Uranus and Pluto and the Starlights will appeared later on the story.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

**Vanished**

Only when Usagi and Raye finished their quarrel, they noticed that Mamoru wasn't there anymore. However, they didn't suspect that he was kidnapped by the enemy.

Makoto was sweating, after put herself between them in order to calm her friends down. _Mamoru is more smart than me, he just got out of here_, she thought.

Nerveless, a couple of hours later, at her home, Uagi felt a strange feeling in her stomach, when his fiancé didn't answered her callings. _Where is he? Why he didn't answer his phone?_

In anguish, she decided to get out a little to clear her mind. She was taking an ice cream out of the wrapper, when she noticed her new enemies on the street.

Dolor and Fury were extracting the energy of the ground! It seemed that they were stealing the planet's energy. _But why? Why are they doing something like this?_

"Hey, what are you doing?", Usagi asked, finishing her ice cream, so she didn't need to throw it up.

"That's not your business!", Fury shouted at her. "I know who you are... You're that stupid warrior. But there's nothing you can do to protect the Earth! This planet will be ruled by Nyx!".

Usagi decided not to waste time anymore and turned into Sailor Moon: "I won't allow that, do you understand me?!".

"You fool!", Dolor said to her, a smile on her face. "You have no powers to stand against us!".

Fury started her attack and launched a volley of sharp shadows against Sailor Moon, who wasn't prepared for this. Too much time has passed since the last battle, and the young sailor had lost most of her agility, most of her ability to fight. She looked at herself and saw that she was bruised, blood was running down her arms.

Fortunately, the others sailors appeared and avoided the worst. "Sailor Moon!", Sailor Mars yelled, trying to use the Mars Arrow, to fire a flame arrow at them. But to her surprise, Dolor and Fury deflected her attack.

"Stupid sailors!", Fury started to laugh vigorously. "Why are you trying to protect this planet? With your powers, you could join us. We could enslave the humans and dominate this world.

"We didn't want that!", Sailor Venus answered her.

Dolor shocked her head and her eyes became very somber: "So mote it be!", she said.

Suddenly, a mist arose from the ground, wrapping the sailors and electrocuting them. The pain they felt was almost unbearable and they cried in despair.

The sailors were feeling helpless. They watched their enemies vanishing in the air, laughing and laughing, before ceasing the attack. The power of these two enemies were really impressive.

"Sailor Moon, are you ok?", Sailor Jupiter asked, noticing that her friend was badly bruised, more bruised than the others.

"Yes, thank you... I just... I think that I lost a little of my ability to fight, it's only that", she replied, faking a smile.

"Girls, these enemies... they seemed too powerful", Sailor Mars remarked. "We need to work hard to defeat them".

"Well, this isn't our first battle. We need to have hope and face them with all our strength", Sailor Mercury concluded.

"She's right", Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter said at the same time.

However, Sailor Moon remained on the floor, her eyes down.

"What's wrong?", Jupiter asked.

"He didn't appear...", Sailor Moon said quietly.

Mars and Mercury looked at each other and realized that there was something wrong.

Sailor Moon was right.

Mamoru/Tuxedo Mask didn't appear there, like he used to do in this kind of situation.

"C'mon, I'll take care of you...", Mars said softly, trying to help her friend.

"I want to go to Mamoru's apartment. I need to go there, I need to know if everything is ok with him!", Sailor Moon said firmly.

She stood up. Blood was running down her arms and legs, but she didn't care about herself now. She needed to find him.

"Why are you worried about Mamoru? What happened? You still couldn't talk to him?", Jupiter asked a bit confused.

"No, he didn't answer his cell phone... I think something really bad happened to him... I can feel it", she tried to hold back the tears from streaming down her face.

"Do you think these enemies are responsible for that?", Mercury frowned.

Suddenly, Sailor Moon looked at her completely terrified. Ami was always the smartest one. If she was saying that, it obviously made sense. She stood up, the fear stamped on her face.

"Calm down...", Mars tried to help her. She was worried about Usagi. Despite all their fights, she loved her too much. She could be stubborn, lazy and she always was spending too much time thinking about food, but she was still her best friend.

Sailor Moon looked at her with defeated eyes: "I don't know if I can handle this... I can't lose him", she closed her eyes.

_Please... Be safe._


	4. The Black Crystal

**The Black Crystal**

The girls went to Mamoru's apartment, but unfortunately he wasn't there. And they had no idea about what happened to him.

"Mamoru, Mamoru!", Usagi shouted.

"Shouting will not help you here!That isn't the way to bring him back!", Raye said angrily.

But when she felt Minako's right hand on her shoulder, she realized that she was wrong. She had no right to talk with her friend that way. And she knew how hard this situation was for Usagi. After all, it was Mamoru's life at the stake.

And suddenly the hardness in Raye's eyes was gone.

"Oh, God! Usagi, I'm so sorry...".

She reached for her friend and took her home. She took care of her wounds and bruises. For all over night, she was at her side.

Luna, her black guardian cat, was there too. It broke her heart see Usagi so distressed. She deserved some peace after all she went through, but one more time she would fight to protect the planet.

Next day, Usagi, Raye and Moon met the girls in the center of the city. They were at a coffee shop to talk about what happened last night when they saw on TV that something wrong was happening a few miles away. And they had no doubts that the new enemies were responsible for that.

"We need to go!", Usagi said to them.

The girls nodded and they turned into sailors. And, when they arrived there, their eyes widened in shock and horror. The scene was terrible, there, on the highway, were several elderly people lying unconscious on the ground. Fury, Dolor and the Shadow Princess were attacking the old-aged people.

"Stop it!", Sailor Moon shouted at them.

"You again?", the Shadow Princess asked laughing.

"We won't let you hurt defenseless people!", Sailor Venus said.

"And I won't let you hurt Mamoru!", Sailor Moon yelled. "What you've done to him? Say it!".

Dolor looked at them angrily and created a poisoned smoke which circled the sailor's bodies. They cried in pain, as the Shadow Queen and Fury just watched the scene with a smile on their lips.

The sailors fell unconscious on the ground one by one.

* * *

In Oymyakon, one of the coldest inhabited places on earth, Nyx had built for herself a Black Tower, a palace of black crystal . The Goddess of the night looked around her, really proud of her magnificent creation. But it wasn't enough for her. She wanted more, much more. She wanted to control the entire planet.

The Shadow Queen, Dolor and Fury came back with one more element: the wisdom of the elders of the planet .

"My queen, you have the blood of the guardian of the planet, the Earth's heat and the wisdom of the elderly", Dolor remarked.

"So, it's time...", Nyx let out an evil smile. She finally could make the legendary crystal that would give his/her owner the power of destruction. A crystal Nyx called the Black Crystal. "It was faster than I thought".

Now Nyx started to chant a ancient spell, holding the three elements in her hands:

_Ancient forces come to me_

_ And bring the evil shadow here_

_ To shape the crystal of darkness_

_ And plug this world in madness_

Suddenly, a shadow wrapped the elements and they turned into a black crystal. Nyx smiled holding it in her hands. She stared at the crystal for a few minutes, before she introduced it in her own body.

She looked at herself in amusement; the power inside her was almost intoxicant. After so many time, it was amazing feeling all that power inside her again. Now she was Nyx again, the powerful goddess. And no one would dare challenge her.

While her warriors were resting, she went to the dungeon, where she met a young woman and Mamoru. They were chained, each one on a corner of that cell.

The young woman, princess Kakyuu, was unconscious, her body covered in bruises. Mamoru was awake, trying to free himself.

"You know... Finally I have the Black Crystal. And the Earth would be mine", Nyx said to Mamoru, studying him a little more closely.

"They will defeat you, the sailors who protect this planet will not let you win!".

"Do you speak about those weak warriors, guardian? They've been defeated!", she said nastily.

"They what?", he asked, his eyes widened in shock.

"They're still alive if that is your concern, but there's nothing they can do to stop me... Like the stupid princess Kakyuu, they will be my prisoners here! Finally my dream come true!"

"You will never control this planet! The sailors will stop you, they're stronger than you think!", Mamoru told her.

"My foolish guardian, you put a lot of faith at them!". Nyx moved close to him and touched his face. "But they're not strong enough to stand against me. This planet will be mine, exactly like you".

Her touch made Mamoru feel disgust and he remembered the day he was kidnapped by the Shadow princess.

The day he met Nyx for the second time.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Welcome, guardian", Mamoru heard the cold voice of the Goddess of the Night. He wanted to do something, but his hands were chained by magical handcuffs. _

_ "What do you want? Why are you doing all this?", he asked._

_ Nyx just waved her hands and suddenly he started to feel a sharp pain running through his body, making him kneel on his knees. _

_ "My beautiful guardian, it will be very fun to have you here. For now, I want your blood, the blood of the prince of this world!"._

_ And with her own nails, she made a cut on his arms and take the blood that flowed from there._

_ Nyx approached, looking straight at his eyes. However, when Mamoru felt the sigh of her breath, he turned away, avoiding her touch._

_ "You'll suffer if you don't do as I say", she warned him._

_ "You can't have everything", he raised his head._

_ "That's what we'll see! Take him to the dungeon and lock him up, Dolor. You made a serious mistake! No one should challenge a goddess like me!"._

_ And that way, Mamoru was thrown in the cold dungeon of the Black Tower, where he met a girl who he recognized instantly. It was Princess Kakyuu. She was lying on the ground, her body covered in bruises._

_ "When she get better, she will be our slave", Dolor said, before left the place, leaving Mamoru and Kakyuu there._

* * *

Mamoru had been trapped at that dark place all this time. He could feel his strength being drained. And his hope was disappearing slowly.

_Usagi... Be fast._


	5. Old friends

**A/N: **One more time, thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites.

I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

**Old friends**

Unfortunately, the Sailors left the battlefield defeated. They just couldn't stand against Dolor, Fury and the Shadow Princess.

Usagi and the other girls were in Raye's temple, taking care of their wounds, when appeared before them three known faces who they didn't see for a long time.

The Sailors Starlights.

Seiya, Taiki and Yaten had returned.

"How long no see you, Odango!", Seiya said, pulling in a deep breath.

"Seiya...", Serena said weakly.

"Looks like we'll fight together again!", he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Do you know about Nyx?", she asked surprised.

Seiya nodded: "Unfortunately, I do, Odango". He couldn't take his eyes of her. _His Odango..._ It had been a long time since they had met last time. And now, looking straight at her eyes, he noticed how much he missed her.

"We will need all the help possible...", Minako remarked.

"We're glad you're here!", Ami said.

Usagi smiled sadly. She missed Mamoru. He wasn't there to fight with them. One more time, she would fight to save him and she had no idea how to do it.

Seiya noticed that there were something wrong with Usagi and hugged her fondly, remembering the moments they spent together. _He still loved her... Time and space couldn't change the way he felt about her, after all. _

But he wasn't there to think about it. He was a warrior with a mission: rescue his princess and help the sailors to protect their planet.

"I see that the guardian of this planet is not here with you", Taiki remarked sadly. "This can only mean one thing... Nyx already took him as prisoner... She did the same with our princess".

"Princess Kakyuu? But why did she want them? Please, tell me what you know about it... We don't know what to do", Usagi demanded, with fear in her eyes.

"She wants them for different reasons", Seiya answered, with a hint of pain in his eyes. "Our princess challenged her, so she decided take her from us. Nyx wants to enslave her. But the prince of this planet, the guardian...".

"What about him?", Usagi asked, her voice almost broke with her grief.

"As far as we know, she needs his blood to create the Black Crystal".

Suddenly Usagi felt like her heart stopped. _Black Crystal? Mamoru's blood_?_ Does he_? _No, it couldn't be truth_...

The words echoed in Usagi's mind, like a broken record. _She needs his blood to create the Black Crystal_. Certainly this Black Crystal wasn't a good thing... But she couldn't think about it. She just could think about Mamoru.

_Please, be alive_.

"This Black Crystal... What is this exactly?, Raye raised an eyebrow.

"We're not sure", Yaten answered. "When Nyx fought against us, she just say a few things... she spoke about the Earth and the Black Crystal... She said that she needed the blood of the prince of the planet to create the crystal... We were very hurt and we couldn't save our princess. It was terrible. Nyx was very angry with the fact that our planet didn't have the same brightness as before... And, when our princess refused to follow her, things became even worse. Nyx is indeed powerful and cruel. But we are here to help you and save our princess. We know how strong Nyx is, but we'll fight her... together", he said hopefully.

"And we will help you to release Mamoru, Odango!", Seiya said, placing his hand lightly on Usagi's shoulder. He really cared about her and just broke his heart seeing her suffering this way. He would help her to find and free Mamoru.

Usagi nodded, with teary eyes.

Now it was necessary to regain their strength and find the enemy.

_ But how to defeat those evil creatures?_


	6. Blackmail

**A/N**: Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites :)

I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

**Blackmail**

At the night, Nyx added new dimensions to the landscape of Oymyakon. She stared at the skies above her and smiled satisfied. There were no stars and the light of the moon was hid by the clouds.

The magical power was growing inside her, thanks to the Black Crystal. She could feel it change her, making her more strong. Nothing could stop her, she was certainly about that. However, before to take control of the Earth, she wanted to defeat someone first. She wanted her, the Moon Princess under her knees...

She called Dolor: "My queen", the lady in red gently knelt before her.

"We'll meet that stupid girls again... This time, the Moon Princess will come with us", the goddess explained.

Dolor nodded and they went straight to Raye's temple searching for the sailors.

Usagi , Raye , Minako, Ami, Makoto, Seiya, Yaten and Taiki were there talking about everything that had happened, when Nyx appeared there with Dolor.

"You... What do you want?", Seiya shouted, with anger in his voice.

Nyx rolled her eyes: "Don't be so rude, my dear. That's not the right way to talk to the new ruler of this planet", she said, as Dolor remained quiet beside her.

"Nyx", Usagi let out in a whisper, looking at the woman in front of her.

"Princess...", Nyx said enthusiastically. "Finally I meet you... The legendary Moon Princess... But I won't fight with you in such ordinary form... I want to see you as a sailor... Someone told me how much powerful you are. I want to know if he was telling the truth".

"Mamoru...", Usagi said with teary eyes.

The goddess nodded: "Hurry, I want to see you as Sailor Moon!", she ordered.

Usagi clenched her fists and glanced at the girls and the boys, before turned into Sailor Moon. The same way Raye, Minako, Makoto, Ami, Seiya, Taiki and Yaten turned into sailors as well.

"That's the spirit", Nyx let out an evil smile. Her dark wings spread out of her back as she launched her attack, _the ice breath. _Suddenly, a blast of ice threw the sailors against the entrance of the temple.

"Girls!", Sailor Moon shouted, seeing her friends fell on the ground.

She acted quickly and used the Silver Crystal, but it seemed have no effect on the goddess.

Nyx smiled nastily approaching the sailor: "He was deadly wrong, my innocent guardian. My Black crystal is the most powerful crystal in the galaxy!, she said proudly.

"This can't be truth!", Sailor Moon said in disbelief._ Could be the Black Crystal so powerful?_

"You'll come with me. Feel happy to have been chosen to be my prisoner", Nyx said firmly, making a black shadow wrapped Sailor Moon's body.

"Odango, no!", Sailor Star Fighter stood up desperate, trying to help her.

However he was trapped by the black shadow as well.

"Sailor Moon, Sailor Star Fighter", Mars shouted, completely astonished.

"What's happening?", Sailor Jupiter asked, rising with difficulty.

It was very quick. Using the power of the Black Crystal, Nyx faded out with them.

They materialized in Oymyakon, more precisely at a large hall of the Black Tower. The power of the Black Crystal was so strong that Usagi and Seiya changed back to normal. Usagi also felt something different in her Silver Crystal. It was like it lost some of its magic. _But it was impossible..._

_ Or not?_

"In my kingdom, your Silver Crystal is just an ordinary stone. The powerful Silver Crystal means nothing here!", Nyx raised her head.

"What?", Usagi asked astonished.

Nyx glanced at her: "Your power is nothing here, princess. I know who you are... You're a descendant of the gods. Very interesting, I have to say... Now come with me, little princess. You'll help me to teach a lesson to a very stubborn man. And you", she pointed to Seiya. "Stupid warrior, Dolor will take care of you".

She dragged Usagi to the dungeon, where they were Darien and Princess Kakyuu.

"Mamoru! You're alive! I was so afraid of losing you", Usagi said, tears streaming down his face. She noticed that Mamoru and Kakyuu were chained against the wall and this just broke her heart. The princess looked like hell. She was bruised and remained unconscious.

"Usagi!", a smile formed on Mamoru's face.

Usagi tried to break free from Nyx's hands to approach Mamoru and Kakyuu, but she couldn't do it. "Be quiet!", Nyx yelled, grabbing Usagi by the hair.

"Leave her alone!", Mamoru cried in despair.

"Why should I do this?", she asked, looking straight at his eyes.

She let out an evil smile, before sent an electric bolt at Usagi, who cried in pain and fainted.

"Usagi, no!", Mamoru cried in despair.

"She's still alive. It's up to you if she'll continue to breathe", Nyx said nastly

"Why are you doing this? What do you want?", Mamoru asked, fearing the answer.

Nyx looked intensely at him, as if she could see into his soul. "You know what I want... It's very simple. I want you, guardian... You will be mine; otherwise, you'll see this idiot be crushed like an ant! I know you care about her, I can see that in your eyes".

"But... I", he didn't know what say and stopped, searching for the right words. Nyx was very dangerous after all and he couldn't take the risk to lose Usagi.

"I'll be right back to get your answer, if you understand me. Think about it", Nyx said, before left the dungeon, grabbing Usagi by the hair.

Mamoru looked at Kakyuu who was still unconscious on the ground, wondering what to do.

He needed to protect his Usagi, no matter what.

Usagi would be fine.

_I promise, you'll be safe._


	7. Choices

**Choices**

After left the dungeon, Nyx dragged Usagi back to the Oval Office. She was still unconscious, when the goddess chained her to wall. Seiya, who was chained to the wall too, seeing his unconscious Odango, turned to Nyx:

"What did you do to her?", he asked in despair.

"Not your business, idiot. You are very naive to believe that you have the strength to face this battle, you know. You got the nerve to come to the Earth to fight me. What the hell were you thinking? You can't defeat me... You and your friends have no power to do that", Nyx told him.

"You're wrong. We will defeat you, Nyx. Where's my princess? What did you do to her?", he asked angrily.

Nyx laughed: "You're so stupid... Your princess sleeps now... That idiot thought she could defeat me with your help. She could have been an ally; I would treat her like a daughter, if she agreed to help me conquer this planet", Nyx said angrily.

"My Princess has a pure heart ; she is not evil like you", Seiya said proudly.

"Enough!", Nyx yelled sending an electric bolt at him. "This planet will be mine!".

"We will not give up so easily!", Seya said weakly.

"Poor idiot, can't you see it's all over for you?", she looked coldly at him.

"How can you justify causing so much suffering and pain?" Usagi asked, opening her eyes.

"It's simple. Power is everything!", Nyx replied simple. "There's no love or justice on Earth, princess".

"You're wrong...", Usagi said weakly.

"You... The moon princess... You can join me... I'll accept you as one of my warriors", Nyx offered.

"Never, Nyx. I'll never work for you", Usagi said firmly.

"You'll see... Anyway, you're already helping me without knowing", the goddess told her.

"What are you talking about?", Usagi asked in confusion.

"Me? Let's say that I'm close to have what I want, little princess", Nyx replied, letting out an evil smile.

A few hours later, Nyx went back to the dungeon to see Mamoru. When she arrived there, she saw him talking to Kakyuu, who just woke up.

"I see you've recovered, Kakyuu. Don't worry, my loyal servants will take care of you. But first things first. Now I want to have a little talk with him", she said, pointing to Mamoru. "Your time is up, guardian. I want an answer!"

"Nyx...", Mamoru said quietly, as the goddess approached him. He remained cold, as that creature came close to him and put her arms around his neck.

However, when she tried to kiss him, instinctively he turned away, avoiding such a contact.

"Her life is in my hands now. Don't forget that", she whispered in warning.

At this moment, Mamoru looked at the woman in front of him with defeated eyes. If Nyx fulfilled her threat, there would be no turning back. He couldn't lose her, his Usako. She was too much important to him.

And he would do everything to protect her.

Nyx caressed his face and this time he didn't turn away.

Still feeling very weak, Kakyuu watched that scene with sad eyes. _But what could she do? She could barely handle herself._ _Their only hope was the sailors._

"It was a wise choice, guardian", Nyx said stroking his hair. "You'll learn to like me, to accept your destiny".


End file.
